Minds Eye
by amandalynn88
Summary: Fire haunted her dreams, except when he would hold her as she slept. Daniela had always know Clint Barton would be there for her no matter what. So when he asks for her help with the Winter Soldier she couldn't say no. But will Hawkeye finally see what was always right in fount of him or will Hydra find out just how many secrets she unknowingly knows.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own marvel. This is an AU with no Laura or civil war and Banner did not leave.

Smoke, that was all she could smell until the flames were closer. Desperately she was reaching for anything to cut the ropes around her body. She couldn't remember how she got there or why the place was on fire. All she knew was that she was trapped. Hearing the building grown, it collapsed on her pining the lower left side of her body. No mater what she did there was no moving the beam. Faintly hearing a voice call out to her she tried to yell but only a scream came out of her. The fire had spread and was now slowly burning her to death. The voice was getting stronger when a pair of blue eyes appeared. "Daniela! Daniela wake up! Come on Danny. WAKE UP!"

She shot up choking as if the smoke was still in her lungs. Once she had her breath agine there was a hand on the back of her neck as they gave her some water then one of her pills to wash down. She took the glass and finished it off. Hearing the person looking around her room she smiled at his small curses. "there by the bed Clint." She could only see a blur, but she knew it was him after all he was the only one who knew were, she was. Slowly he put on her glasses then sat next to her on her king size bed. He looked tired but when you what he does for a living you would look like crap to.

"do I look that bad." She nodded as he kicked off his shoes. The curled up beside her. "it's a long story Danny. I would say just let me sleep but something tells me you dreamt of the fire agine." He saw the look on her face and knew the muscle relaxer hadn't kicked in when she tried to turn towards him.

"I will be ok it was just a dream. Besides I saw the news. I think you need a session more than I do." He nodded at her moving to sit behind her, so he could at least work on her back. Every chance he got he would give her a back massage hoping it would lessen her pain.

He told her about the twins and Ultron as he worked, after all he never held anything back from her since she uses to be his partner before Nat. In truth, they weren't partner's, but he always thought of her as his partner. She was a field psychologist for shield and she was the best. The she could read body language was a true art for her. Being a master in psychological warfare, hypnosis and profiler had gotten her the code name Minds Eye. It used to be a joke that if Minds Eye couldn't break you Hawkeye would. And if it wasn't for the fire, she would have never left shield.

He always blamed himself for her getting hurt, but it was Sitwell who had betrayed them. She had been waiting at a safe house for him to bring her his target. She was going to interrogate him about a weapons deal. He thought she was safe until his com came to life with her screaming, they had been compromised. It took longer them he wanted but when he got to her the building was on fire and collapsing. When he found her most of her body had been burned as she was trapped by a cross beam pined to the floor. He worked as quickly as he could to free her, but the damage was done. The entire lower half of her body was burned, and her left hip was shattered. Never leaving her side he helped her recover and when the time came, she left shield. For a year he didn't know were she was. Until her got a letter with a key and address. It was her way of letting him know she was settled and not going anywhere ever.

"it was his choice Clint." Her voice snapped him out of his own thoughts of the past. Bending down he kissed her shoulder and wrapped her in a hug.

"I know Danny I know. But I really came to ask a favor?" he felt her tense, so he tightens his hold. "how are your skills at cognitive behavioral therapy?" she sighed and lent against him waiting for his explanation. "Cap found Branes a few weeks after Ultron. His minds a mess and I can't really think of anyone better then you to help him. I would be with you every step of the way. And you would be at Avengers tower." He really hated doing this, but she had been in hiding for too long.

"if I do this it has to be his choice. He can not think I'm brainwashing him otherwise it won't work." He nodded and kissed her hair tickling her neck in the process.

"I won't let anything happen to you and besides Nat will be there." She smirked, and he knew this was a bad idea. Since the last time the two were together he had to sleep with his eyes open for weeks.

"then what are you waiting for pack my bag while I shower." When she stood stumbling a little, he waited. He had learned the hard way not to help unless she asked. For a woman who almost burned to death she still had one hell of a right hook.


	2. Chapter 2

With her bags packed and even an extra bag in his hand since she had to use a cane for her hip. they headed for the quinjet in her back yard when she smirked. "oh, I forgot about Kevlar." Clint sighed and shook his head.

"nope he's in the jet." But he stopped in his tracks when he saw what was on the ramp. "Wait thought he was kennel trained?" sitting there on the ramp was a four-year-old German rottweiler, and behind him was what was left of the metal kennel he had put the dog in earlier. The look the dog was giving him sent chills down his spine. He fully knew what the dog was capable of since he had trained him himself. That dog could overpower anyone dumb enofe to try and hurt Danny, but he could also help her when he wasn't there. He was both an attack and service dog.

"really you thought that cage could hold him. The sheriff borrowed him last week for a drug deal. Kevlar chewed though the car door to get out when the shooting started." She patted the dog on the head as he fell instep with her.

"uh, good to know. So, no cages for him and he needs plenty of chew toys." He saw her wince and he just knew what had happen. "he chewed up one of my spare bows agine didn't he."

"well you were gone for six mounts. And he peed on all of your spare clothes too." Sighing he knew he would have to reform his bond as alpha with the dog. Last time he had to it ended with both panting and bleeding all over the living room. Not to menschen the two broken lamps and o whole in the wall that he turned into a in the wall shelf. Kevlar did not like sharing her with anyone. Not that he didn't mind he actually preferred it that way she would always be safe. But he had hoped the dog would at lest give him a pass. But the low growl he gave him said otherwise. He stopped when she popped him on the head, giving him a stern look. "don't you dare, you will behave, or you won't get to go on any runs for three mounts." Kevlar whined and laid down then rolled over. He was shocked Kevlar was surrendering to him without a fight. But hey if he didn't have to dominate him and get bloody then he wasn't going to argue.

"don't worry I know a supper soldier who will want to take you for morning runs in the city." His ears perked up and his tong rolled out as the dog smiled. When he looked you, Danny was smiling, and he felt his heart swell. Shaking his head, he pushed down the feeling. He couldn't be with her and he knew it. She derived better than him and beside she never had shown entrees. Over the years he had tested the waters with her, but nothing ever happened. But he knew one thing he had to have her in his life. In a few hours they were landing at avengers tower he just hoped Nat had got his message.

Natasha had gathered everyone in the conference room, well everyone but Tony who was coming in late agine. She waited until everyone was seated then handed everyone the profile she had made for Danny.

"you are all here because Clint is currently bringing in a psychologist, who will hopefully help Barnes."

"what makes her qualified?" Steve was sitting by Bruce who was the only one to read the file she had given him. His was different from the others since it also had her medical records in it.

"she is the best in her field and former shield agent"

"No. I won't trust any shield agent." Steve was not going to give, and she knew it, but she still had a trick up her sleeve.

"she s not just any agent. And trust me when I say she's the best I know from personal experience. She singles handily removed the Red Rooms programing form me." Now that had him opening the file. "and she's the Granddaughter of two men you both knew. Chester Phillips and a Dum Dum Dungan." Both Steve and Barnes looked shocked but said nothing.

"how is she doing with her condition?" Bruce looked worriedly at the records as Wilson looked over his shoulder.

"Dam are you sure she can handle this. I mean her medical records suggest a lot of problems with this."

"oh, come on you make her sound like a burn victim." Tony was pouring a drink but stopped when he looked behind her.

"well maybe because I am. By the way nice to meet you to Mr. Stark" Clint was behind her looking ready to kill but the low growl got everyone's attention fast. "down Kevlar the mean man is not your dinner this time." Nat smirked and petted the dog.

"how was the trip, I know he doesn't like flying."

"he put him in a kennel at first. Its in pieces now but I think I need to sit down agine." Thor jumped up and gave her his chair. "thank you, I really don't have much of a hip anymore thanks to Sitwell. By the way thanks for killing him. I know you weren't in control but seeing as it was him who did this to me. Thanks." She was looking right at Barnes as the room was silent.

"um, ok how?" she held up a hand and looked to Clint to explain.

"she was a field psychologist for shield. She could get the truth out of any one just by talking to them. We were on a mission where I was going to catch the guy for her to interrogate but the safe house was compromised. They tied her to a chair then set the building on fire. When I got there, she was pinned and burning to death. I pulled her out, but it was to late the damage was done." He was white knuckling the table and everyone could see that he blamed himself.

"Furry knew I couldn't work anymore so he let me go. The only person who knew where I was is Clint. After all, if Mind's Eye didn't brake you Hawkeye would." The two shared a look knowing that only Nat knew what it meant.

"I still saw you two should just get married already" the two broke eye contact and stared Nat down as she inspected her nails.

"anyway, sergeant barns I will not do anything you are not ready to do. This takes time and trust."

"well I believe a feast is in order. We have a fair lady to toast, if you would allow me, I will carry you to the room of living." Clint had to interfere quickly before she swung at Thor.

"um not I good idea buddy, if you tough her the dog will attack. And you really don't want to see her right hook, she can break a jaw if she wants to. I got her if she need help." He nodded and bowed looking at her dog.

"he is a beast indeed, he must be very protective of you?"

"yes, he is, the other night he took on some guy trying to brake in my house."

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me?" she huffed and motioned for Nat the help her.

"Six months without a visit, you missed a lot."

"I told him to go see you, but he said he would latter." The two women left as everyone looked at him.

"I just put the two women who know all of my secretes together agine." He ran a hand down his face and sighed. "I'm not going to sleep for a year after this." Tony clapped him on the shoulder and smiled.

"so, when's the wedding?"


	3. Chapter 3

Clint and the rest of the men were sitting on the couch while the women were at the bar. "so, let me get this strait she was but wasn't your partner before Red there. And you two were an interrogation team where you always got the answers?"

"yes Tony, but there is a lot more than that. She used to also have Hill's job except Danny was twenty times better." Everyone was quite then jumped when Danny yelled hugging Nat.

"ok what was that."

"Nat propyl just told her that she had kissed Banner." He looked over and saw all three women smiling. "Danny's been breaking down her walls for years. Even though breaking the red room only took a week." That had caught Barnes attention.

"How?"

"everyone's different." She had walked over holding her hand out for him to take. He took her hand helping her sit down beside him. "the mind is the most complex part of the body. With Nat it was conditioning form childhood. For you well that's different. What they did was an extremely dangerous form of electro shock therapy. As I'm sure you remember. But I believe they also did some chemical therapy which is why you are starting to remember more." Banner was listening as was Sam.

"oh my god, why didn't we see that. We have been working with him since he got here."

"Dude, I'm a PTSD counselor not a doctor." She shook her head and sighed.

"look it's a long shot but it could work. It will just take time." Barnes nodded and even smiled a little.

Clint leaned back as she leaned into him. He had the perfect woman beside him and their dog at his feet. He was the happiest man in the world.

Everyone was eating breakfast when Maria Hill came in. "I have the new reports and." She locked eyes with Danny and drew her side arm. "don't move."

Clint should between them pointing his own gun at Hill. "I will kill you Hill, no one points a gun at her and walks way." The room was silent until she fired. Quickly Danny hit the floor as Clint moved to protect her. When he got behind the bar she was gone as was the gun Nat had stashed there. "oh crap"

She was mad, that sorry excuse of a replacement shot at her. Silently she moved behind her pushing her body to the point she knew would do major damage. Hill spun around after sensing she was behind her. She disarmed her quickly. then swung herself around her body and flipping and pinning her in a choke hold. "you dumb little girl. Did you really think you could ever stand a chance against me?"

"stand down agent minds eye, since you didn't want to work for me anymore I kind of need Hill." Nick Furry was standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips.

She let Hill go and stood. Clint and Nat were now beside her waiting for the kill signal. "Furry I believe I told you if I ever saw you agine I would kill you."

"you did so I kept my distance, but what if I told you I could heal your leg and back. Which you just damaged right now."

Her back had started to quiver and Clint saw her leg shaking. Hill had finally stood when everyone else showed up. "really if so, then why now. Why not when you brought Coulson back."

"that was a special case which you are not to know about."

"what I know could crumple country's in seconds, after all isn't that why you never killed me." He nodded and took a seat.

"true, but I need you to come in."

"no, not without me, not after what just happen."

"Barton this dose not pertain to you."

"he goes, or I kill you right now Nick"

The room was silent as he thought it over. "fine but you will be taking that drug no questions asked."

"let me guess deep cover."

"no just an interrogation of a very high value target." Clint ran his hand down his face as she pinches the bride of her nose.

"I hate those. It always ends with you braking them." She turns to look at him, but her hip gave out. He had sensed it and caught her before she fell.

"look I need my alpha team on this. I know Clint only stayed because you told him to but right now the world is at stake."

"then we will handle it" Steve walked in between the two and stared furry down. "there's no need for her to get involved."

"actually, captain there is especially since this target is the final piece of the puzzle in her mind." Clint and Danny both looked worried.

"please tell me your joking."

"no, they are the key." They looked at each other and nodded.

"we will be ready in five." Furry nodded leaving the two to finish their affairs.

"we all go." Steve was not letting up, so she made her point fast.

"I'm not an avenger so you can't order me to do anything. You have no idea what's at stake and you don't have the clearance. So, move aside butter cup you're in my way." Clint smirked at him and helped her get ready. That's when it hit him what she had said before. Coulson was alive!


	4. Chapter 4

Clint helped her walk then carried her. He knew it was bad when she didn't fight her. Taking Hill down had really done some damage. When he reached their apartment that he instead they share, he placed her on his bed. She hissed in pain as her back started to lock up. Quickly but still gentle he rolled her over and started to massage her back before it completely seized up. They never spoke as she cried in pain. He knew not to, it was best to act like he didn't see her tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Coulson, he wanted to tell you himself." He didn't speak just kept working trying to ease her pain.

"the drug Furry spoke about. Its dangerous, the people who took it had to have their mind erased, they went crazy. It was mad from an alien's blood." He paused but stared back up when he felt her muscles tighter back up.

"so, it's bad knew and he used it on Coulson?"

"Coulson was head of the project and also the one to shout it down." He nodded understanding what she was saying.

"so, level ten then?"

"yes" so her telling him was technically treason. "Coulson told me that he found a way to make it safe."

"but?"

"he only has one dose, after that there will be nothing left. The project was in case an avenger had fallen. I told him to save the dose for you." He didn't realize he was crying until a tear fell on his hand.

She could have been whole agine but chose not to just incase he needed to drug to live. "why?"

She stilled and shook her head staying silent. She couldn't tell him, not when he deserved better than her. Slowly she drifted off to sleep when Furry came in with Coulson caring a case.

"I'm sorry Clint, but she made me promise. She made the code on the case." Clint took the case and smiled. It was a six-digit combo and he knew it.

Quickly he entered it and removed the syringe. "were?"

"Clint, she said it was for you only."

"you just gave it to me and now I'm giving it to her. So, were?"

"directly into her blood stream. But Clint her body will start to slowly grow pieces of her muscle and bone back. It will take time."

"so, she won't notice until about half way though it." Furry was looking worried but knew he would have to wait on the mission. "we know where the target is, Coulson will keep an eye on him for now."

Clint didn't care right now as he injected the drug into her system. _I'm sorry baby but you need it more than me._

Slowly Danny woke up felling someone curled up behind her. At first, she was worried but after taking a deep breath and smelling a mixture that was clearly Clint (Bow oil and oak trees) she relaxed. Something was different, but she just couldn't place it. Slowly moving his arms trying to not wake the sleeping archer she heard him mumble in his sleep. Smiling she listed hoping to get something good to tease him latter with. "really I can't hear you?"

"I Love you Baby" she paused as the clearly still asleep man did not know who he was talking to. But her heart also sank. She wanted it to be true but knowing her deserved better she left the bed.

Clint was awake when she stilled. He waited to keep his breathing shallow and mumbling as if he was asleep. He would always do this to her, it was one of the ways he could brighter her day. But when she said she didn't hear him this time he said the word out loud. He felt her still and suck in a breath then leave. Slowly to make it seam he had just woken up he walked you behind her.

"you ok after yesterday?" she stilled and nodded. He messed up saying he loved her, but it was true even if he didn't believe him. "Furry said the mission can wait since you took Hill down, which was not a good idea by the way."

"even crimpled I can take her down. That's just sad." He shook his head wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head on her shoulders.

"no, you're just that good" he knew something was wrong but waited, never letting her go.

"so, what does your girlfriend think of you spending your time with me?" he stilled she thought he meant another woman when he said the words.

"wouldn't know since I don't have one. It's kind of hard when I'm running around the world. The only down time I get is when Nat makes me or when I'm at your farm." He could see the gears turning in her head, but she let it go.

"I was thinking I could work with Barnes today if he up to it. After all that's why I'm here. The sooner he better the sooner I'll be out of everyone's hair. I don't think you want a cripple hanging around that you have to help twenty-four seven."

Now he was getting mad, the way she was talking about her self had him turning her around and crashing there lips together in a very passionate and dominate kiss. When he broke away, he looked into her eyes seeing hope but also worried.

"I love you Daniela no matter what. I have for a very long time, but you deserve someone better then me." She didn't say a word just held onto him hiding her face in his chest silently crying as he rubbed her back.

"Clint you can't I'm not whole, I can't give you the family you always wanted. I can't even have a normal relationship." He paused confused then it hit him she couldn't have sex without extreme pain. Slowly he pulled her back lightly kissing her.

"I don't care. All I know is that I'm the happiest when I'm with you. I have to have you at my side baby." She started to speak but her leg gave out. Thankfully he still had a grip on her and sat her down on the couch. "we will figure it out latter, but for right now just know that I love you." He kissed her forehead want went to get her morning meds.

She was lost but happy. He did love her, but she also knew it couldn't work. She wished it could and she thought of the drug. Rubbing her arms, she felt a sting as she reached the crook of her arm. She raised her sleeve as he came back in the room and saw the puncher mark of a needle. "please tell me you didn't"

He paused and saw what she was looking at. "well you said it was for me, not that I had you use it just that." He stopped and saw the tears she was not even trying to hide.

"Clint why?" he knelt before her and took her hand in his.

"I just told you why. And if this make it so you're not in pain anymore then I would do it agine." She slowly looked you and smiled as he wiped away her tears. This time she kissed him with everything she had. Then slapped him. He knew it was coming although he figures it would be her right hook, she must not be that mad then. But what she said next surprised him and made him the happiest man in the world.

"I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was watching the security video of Hill and Danny's fight when Clint carried her in.

"dam she took her down easily!"

"how much damage did that actually do to her?"

"enofe"

Clint carried her to the couch with Kevlar on his heals. They could see the others pity and it made Clint mad.

"she will be fine. Hey Barns, you up for a session with her? I need to talk to Nat about something?"

"sure, just as long as Banner and Wilson stays. Just incases I have an episode."

Slowly the group left leaving the four plus Kevlar sitting quietly. Once everyone was gone, she stared the man of the hour down.

"so, what makes you think you will hurt me?"

"because I helped start the fire"

"I know."

Down in the gym Clint was sparing with Nat trying not to think about the woman he loved being in the same room as Barnes. Even if it was his idea, he was still worried the solider would try to finish the job.

"so, let me get this straight. The winter solider was the one to capture and set the fire all on Sitwell's orders."

"yes"

"so, did you tell her yet or are you still thinking you're not good enofe."

"wait I just told you that and you're still trying to set us up?"

"she already told me for one. And yes"

"well no need once she feels in control agine I am going to ask her to marry me."

"about time"

"shut up"

That remark landed him pined and grasping for air. Sometimes his mouth would get him into too much trouble.

By the end of the night everyone was sleeping except for Bucky and Clint who had a sleeping Danny curled into his side.

"I Still can't understand how she broke the programing in three hours"

"what can I say my girls good at what she does. You're still going to have flashes and everything but at least the trigger word won't work anymore."

"I want to help"

"with what"

"the mission Fury's sending you two on."

Sighing he shakes his head. As much as they would need the help this was something, they had to do themselves.

"sorry brother but not this time"


End file.
